CanadaXReader: New Year's Kiss
by The Derpy Derpbender
Summary: A reader insert between you and Canada. WARNING: may involve cheesiness or crappiness, considering this was written at 2:30AM on January 1 because the author is crazy and had inspiration from watching the ball drop. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


CanadaXReader: New Year's Kiss

It was New Years Eve, and Alfred had dragged you and Matthew to Times Square to watch the ball drop. Both of you had been reluctant to go, but at least you could spend time with Matthew. Matthew was your best friend, but you wanted more. From the moment you met Matthew, you had fallen in love with him. Hard. You loved every single aspect about him; you loved his shyness, his sweet personality, and his adorable appearance. You were afraid to tell him this, for you feared that it would ruin your friendship.

You, Matthew, and Alfred were standing in the crowded square, listening to famous singers performing. You yawned. You and Matthew had no interest in the songs they were singing. Alfred, on the other hand, was cheering and whooping loudly. You could tell he was really enjoying the celebration. You sighed and peered over the screaming crowds in order to see the clock. The time read 12:50.

"Ten more minutes till midnight, Mattie," you told him.

"A-Ah. I see…" He replied quietly.

"Hey, uh, Mattie?" you asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm going to get some water… I'll be right back,"

Matthew nodded and you left. When you were out of sight, he quickly got his brother's attention.

"H-Hey Alfred? Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Huh? What? A question? Sure!" Alfred replied.

"U-Umm… well, I r-really l-like _... S-should I k-kiss h-her and a-ask h-her o-out?" He stuttered shyly.

Alfred grinned. "Of course, bro! Good luck!" he exclaimed. He never would have guessed that his quiet brother could ask someone out, but he looked determined enough.

Even though Matthew was deathly afraid that confessing his love to _ would ruin their friendship, he knew that this would be the best time to do it.

Matthew felt a light poke in his shoulder and he looked up.

"Hey Matthew! I'm back!" you said happily.

He smiled lightly at her.

Matthew loved your personality and also your appearance. In his opinion, you were the most kind-hearted girl in the world, and also the most beautiful, with you bright [e/c] eyes and your [h/l] [h/c] hair.

He hastily looked up at the clock. The time was 11:59. _One more minute left._ He thought. _One more minute to tell _ I love her._

Matthew took a deep breath. "Hey, umm, _?" he asked quietly, paying no attention to the voice of people counting down the seconds to midnight.

"Yeah?" you asked.

He blushed dark red.

"I-I l-love you, _... I-I always have…"

Your eyes widened and your cheeks turned bright pink. "M-Matthew! I-I I l-love you too… e-ever since we first met…"

Matthew exhaled deeply.

"Five!" the crowd counted.

"I-I'm glad, _..." He mumbled.

"S-So am I…" you murmured.

"Four!"

Matthew gently cupped your face in his warm hands.

"Three!"

"_-_..." he whispered.

"M-Matthew…" you said quietly, your [e/c] eyes gazing into his blue ones.

"Two!"

He leaned in closer…

"One!"

His lips softly met yours…

"Zero!"

Whoops and hollers were heard around the city as you pressed your lips against his and kissed him.

You couldn't believe it. You were kissing Matthew Williams, your best friend and lifelong crush. You smiled into the kiss. You wanted this moment to last forever…

"Aww, Dude! My baby brother got a girlfriend!" said a loud voice.

You and Matthew reluctantly broke the kiss and turned to face Alfred. You were both pissed; you were having possibly the best time of your life, and a certain obnoxious American had ruined it. You shot Alfred one of your famous death glares, and he quickly gulped and shut his mouth.

You turned back to Matthew.

"_-_, w-will you be m-my g-girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

"M-Matthew! O-Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" You responded joyfully.

Canada smiled and wrapped his arms around you lovingly.

"_-_..." He whispered into your ear.

You giggled lightly at his breath and snuggled into his maple leaf sweatshirt.

This was officially the best day of your life. Matthew had kissed you for the first time _and_ asked you out. You'd have to thank Alfred later for forcing you two to come to Times Square.


End file.
